megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter
is a series of fighting games developed and published by Capcom in which the players pit fighters from around the world, each with their own special moves. The first ''Street Fighter game was released for arcade in August 1987. Street Fighter and Mega Man characters appeared together in several games, including Cannon Spike, the Marvel vs. Capcom series, the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Capcom Girl no Mind Puzzle, Minna to Capcom All Stars, and Street Fighter × All Capcom. As both series were created in 1987, Street Fighter X Mega Man was released in 2012 to celebrate their 25th anniversary. References in Mega Man .]] The series has some references in the ''Mega Man franchise: *In Mega Man 7, an artwork shows a "Street Fighter V'" billboard. Years after the game's release, an actual Street Fighter V (without the dash) is released in 2016. *Cut Man will sometimes throw a small Akuma in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, randomly before a race starts, a message saying "Here Comes A New Challenger" will show up before racing one of the "Black Troop" racers, giving the reference to when a second player or a secret fighter appears to be fought on the Street Fighter series. **One of the tracks on the soundtrack is also named "Here Comes The New Challenger""Mega Man Battle & Chase OST - Here Comes The New Challenger", which is a comedic remix/edit of "Here Comes A New Challenger" from Street Fighter Alpha 2"Street Fighter Alpha 2 OST - Here Comes A New Challenger". ***Furthermore, a voice will shout "Fight!" at the start of the races against any member of the "Black Troop". *''Mega Man X'' series: **Hadoken and Shoryuken are techniques that X can obtain from Dr. Light in secret capsules from Mega Man X, Mega Man X2, Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. ***Dr. Light is dressed like Ryu when he teaches the Hadoken in the first Mega Man X game, and it is said that he already wanted to master the Hadoken and Shoryuken before the first Mega Man game.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Street Fighter x Dr. Right **Besides X, Shoryuken can also be used by Zero and Layer in Mega Man X8. **Magma Dragoon is based on Akuma, and is able to use Hadoken and Shoryuken. **Shoryuken is also the name from one of Spiral Pegasus's attacks. **Although uncertain, Burn Rooster appears to be based on Adon. **Zero's Senpūkyaku technique (a variation of the Rasetsusen) from Mega Man X8 is based on the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Ninetails's most powerful attack is "Annihilator Hadoken". *In Mega Man Legends there is a fictional show known as "Steel Prince" in the Japanese version. Outside Japan, "Steel Prince" references are replaced by Street Fighter. *Zangief had a brief appearance in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and 4Koma Manga Show Stadium: Tron ni Kobun. ''Mega Man'' references in Street Fighter *A graffiti piece aptly named "Mega Man in New York", depicting Mega Man in a human form with a baggy white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, a blue baseball helmet, black sunglasses, and aiming an Uzi, is in Alex's stage from Street Fighter III: New Generation. *A "Mega Man Drink" billboard is in Guy's stage from Street Fighter Alpha 3. *In Street Fighter V, Sean's handheld in the story mode has artwork from Mega Man: The Power Battle on its back and it makes sounds from Mega Man 2. The game's official site says that it is a portable version of Capcom's CPS 1-3 arcade games, the CPSP.Street Fighter V Small Fodder Collection *''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' has an E Tank Tower available to the Dojo and Mega Man costumes: **Air Man costume for Rashid in the Extra Battle Mode. **Guts Man costume for Balrog in the Extra Battle Mode. **Mega Man costume for Ryu in the shop.Capcom Unity: Gear up with a horde of new costumes on February 26 for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition! **Roll Caskett costume for Sakura in the shop. *In Street Fighter: Battle Combination, three Mega Man characters appeared as rare cards in a 2015 collaboration: **Everyone's Hero Rockman × Rose **Solitary Hero Blues × Balrog **Legendary Crimson Repliroid Zero × Ken *Masks of Mega Man and Mega Man X appeared in one of the comic strips from the ''Street Fighter II'' (Special) Carddass. Characters Below is a list of Street Fighter characters that appeared in Mega Man related video games, except for minor cameos and those that only appeared in the three SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters games and Street Fighter ✕ Tekken. Akuma :Akuma in the Street Fighter wiki. Akuma, known as Gouki in Japan, is a character from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Namco × Capcom and Street Fighter X Mega Man. One of Cut Man's attacks from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters has the shape of small Akuma. Balrog :Balrog in the Street Fighter wiki. Balrog, known as M. Bison in Japan, is a character that appears in Street Fighter X Mega Man. He is the first of M. Bison's minions that Mega Man will fight upon clearing the areas of the eight main bosses. He follows Mega Man from behind, unleashing unlimited barrages of a super attack that will instantaneously kill Mega Man if he successfully lands a hit. Though Balrog's style is impetuous, his defense is not impregnable against Mega Buster fire. However, a far easier way to defeat Balrog is to just keep running to the right; eventually Balrog will fall into a pit opened by falling tiles that drop after being traversed by Mega Man. After defeating Balrog, Mega Man can quickly slide as far as he can to the right before the stage ends to get a hidden E Tank. Blanka :Blanka in the Street Fighter wiki. Blanka is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Cammy :Cammy in the Street Fighter wiki. Cammy appears in Namco × Capcom. Charlie :Charlie in the Street Fighter wiki. Charlie appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He appears as "Shadow" in Marvel vs. Capcom. In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Charlie appears as a reporter. Chun-Li :Chun-Li in the Street Fighter wiki. Chun-Li appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. She is one of the eight bosses in Street Fighter X Mega Man. She is weak against the Hadoken, and Mega Man can obtain the Lightning Kick upon defeating her. She also appeared in Worlds Unite, and was the first character outside of the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man franchises to take part. After meeting Sticks the Badger, she recruited Guile, Ken, and Ryu to help battle against Sigma-1. She later defeated Burn Rooster with her Spinning Bird Kick, to Sally's astonishment. The reporter that appears in the opening scene of Mega Man 9 resembles her. Crimson Viper :Crimson Viper in the Street Fighter wiki. Crimson Viper, C. Viper for short, appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Street Fighter X Mega Man. Dan Hibiki :Dan in the Street Fighter wiki. is a character that is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident, awesome, yet utterly feeble character in many of the games he is featured in. He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the Street Fighter series because of his over-the-top poses, battle cries, and overall weak moveset. In essence, Dan is considered to be a joke character. In Street Fighter X Mega Man, Dan appears in the Special Weapon screen as a dummy to test weapons special abilities. Dhalsim :Dhalsim in the Street Fighter wiki. Dhalsim appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Street Fighter X Mega Man. In Street Fighter X Mega Man, Dhalsim is weak against C. Viper's Optic Laser. Mega Man can obtain the Yoga Inferno by defeating him. Guile :Guile in the Street Fighter wiki. Guile appears in Worlds Unite, where he, Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li join Team Sticks to battle Sigma. Upon arriving, he specifically managed to take down Double with the Sonic Boom (Sonic not being particularly impressed by it) and Dragon Suplex. Later, Guile and the rest of Team Sticks return to their world to take care of Magma Dragoon in Metro City and go once more to the unified world for the final battle against Sigma. Guile, much like with Zero and Wily Capsule, appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Assist Trophy. File:ArchieStreetFighters.jpg|Guile and his teammates battling Mavericks in Worlds Unite. Ryu &Guile.jpg|Guile in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Juli :Juli in the Street Fighter wiki. Juli appears in Namco × Capcom. Juni :Juni in the Street Fighter wiki. Juni appears in Namco × Capcom. Juri :Juri in the Street Fighter wiki. Juri Han appears in Project X Zone. Karin :Karin in the Street Fighter wiki. Karin Kanzuki appears in Namco × Capcom. Ken Masters :Ken Masters in the Street Fighter wiki. Ken Masters appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. Ken appeared in Worlds Unite as one of the Street Fighters who team up with the heroes, acting as the new Team Sticks. He proceeded to use Shoryuken on Dynamo, impressing Knuckles the Echidna enough for him to declare that he has to try that ability. He later aids Team Sticks in preventing the Maverick invasion of his homeworld, where he proceeded to subdue Magma Dragoon by using a sucker-punch variation of Shoryuken, stunning the dragon-based Maverick long enough to be destroyed by Ryu's Hadoken ability shortly afterward. The Steel Prince from Mega Man Legends was renamed Ken outside Japan, and his weapon was renamed Dragon Punch. Ken also appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate he is a playable character as Ryu's Echo Fighter. Incidentally, in the 1994 cartoon Street Fighters, Ken was voiced by Scott McNeil. The same actor who voiced Proto Man, Dr. Wily and Eddie in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series. M. Bison :M. Bison in the Street Fighter wiki. M. Bison, known as Vega in Japan, appears as a boss in Street Fighter X Mega Man and Namco × Capcom. He is also one of the Street Fighter characters who appears in Worlds Unite. Rolento :Rolento in the Street Fighter wiki. Rolento is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Mega Man can obtain the Mine Sweeper weapon upon defeating Rolento. Rose :Rose in the Street Fighter wiki. Rose appears in Namco × Capcom and Street Fighter X Mega Man. Ryu :Ryu in the Street Fighter wiki. Ryu appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. He is one of the eight bosses in Street Fighter X Mega Man. If Mega Man has obtained Urien's Aegis Reflector weapon, Ryu's own fireballs can be turned against him. Mega Man can obtain the Hadoken upon defeating Ryu. Ryu was planned to appear as a playable character in Mega Man Universe, is a downloadable character for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (in which Mega Man also appears), and is one of the Street Fighter characters featured in Worlds Unite. Sagat :Sagat in the Street Fighter wiki. Sagat is a hidden boss character in Street Fighter X Mega Man; a duel with him will precede the duel with M. Bison if Mega Man has won four Perfect victories out of the last battles against the eight bosses. Should the duel with Sagat be successfully activated, M. Bison's stage will be raining upon Mega Man's arrival. Sakura :Sakura in the Street Fighter wiki. Sakura Kasugano appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Namco × Capcom. Urien :Urien in the Street Fighter wiki. Urien is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Vega :Vega in the Street Fighter wiki. Vega, known as Balrog in Japan, appears as a boss in Street Fighter X Mega Man and Cannon Spike. He also appears in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. See also *Hadouken *Shoryuken *Senpūkyaku *Enkoukyaku *Magma Dragoon External links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/game/streetfighter/ Street Fighter series official site] *Street Fighter Wiki References Category:Street Fighter Category:Franchises Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds